


Of Liars and Believers

by Loki_said_kneel



Series: Of Monsters and Men [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Bottom Thor, Harem, Lost prince, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Politics, Protective Thor (Marvel), Public Sex, Rape, Rimming, Secret Lovers, Smut, Top Loki, Top Thor, life at court, several sex scenes, talks of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_said_kneel/pseuds/Loki_said_kneel
Summary: Loki leaves with Thor to live in the Golden Palace as his personal healer and a secret lover. Their life is mostly joyus until the arrival of Thanos who is famous for his cruel tastes.----Includes several escapades before Thanos arrives, but the end is dark. Perhaps even darker than I expected, but sometimes the characters just take over your writing and so you have to forgive me.----Happy ending though. I guess.





	Of Liars and Believers

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the third instalment as please read the warnings and tags. There is a rape scene and if you are not comfortable than please don't read on. Or at least skip the few paragraphs at the end and read just the very end. 
> 
> I love you and thank you for supporting this series ♥

“I forbid you to leave,” Loki grabbed Thor’s wrist and pulled him back to bed with a grin on his face. Thor laughed, granting him another hasty kiss.

“Darling,” he hummed. “Are you the king now?”

Loki gently bit the side of his neck.

“No. And neither are you.” He tackled the large man, sitting on top of his chest with mischievous expression.

“Loki,” Thor huffed when the healer touched the tip of his half-hard manhood.

“Thor,” Loki mocked him, tugging just ever so slightly.

“Oh, damn you,” Thor breathed out in defeat, his head falling back onto the pillows. Loki leaned down to kiss his lover while stroking him to full hardness. “We have to be quick.”

“What a shame,” murmured Loki, but he quickly positioned himself above the large man, sinking his hips down. He was still full of mixture of oil and Thor’s spent from their wild night of vigorous love-making and therefore he took him in again with ease. He rolled his hips experimentally, enjoying the view.

Thor closed his eyes, but opened his mouth, his hands groping his lover’s hips, digging his thumbs into Loki’s navel, which only caused the younger man to move even faster. He had gotten more than skilled in bed sports over the course of one year he lived in the palace made of gold.

No one knew of their secret relationship, though there were rumours. The Allfather wasn’t fond of those, having a different kind of future painted for his son, but Thor cared little for it. It was actually Loki who wanted to keep their relations confined in the privacy of their chambers. His positioned offered him a place in every hunting trip and he could not miss any battle. He was by Thor’s side on tournaments and if one visited the other in his chambers, it didn’t seem strange at all. Except to the maid who washed the dirty sheets in the morning.

Loki’s hands travelled up his torso, pinching his own perky nipples and causing him to throw his head back in pleasure. He fisted his erection, while bouncing up and down desperately, making Thor gasp in awe at the look in front of him.

To say that Loki became quite confident in bed was an understatement. He knew how to pleasure himself and he knew how to pleasure his lover and he rarely wavered in his self-confidence when it came to bedroom. It made Thor even more in love with the man. Not that he would admit it.

In fact, he never said he loved him. Neither did Loki. It hanged in the air for a while now, both unsure on how to approach the matter, both unexperienced in saying those words out loud to someone. So, they kept on pretending that their main interest is in the matters of sexual satisfaction and that they wouldn’t actually make a very great couple.

But Thor found himself comparing everyone to his favourite healer and he always came to the same conclusion: No one could replace Loki in his heart. This was ok by him, too.

Loki didn’t have noble ladies thrown to his feet in offers of marriage (Not everyday at least), but he repeatedly shrugged of any attempt of anyone flirting with him, pretending like it never happened, but the God of Thunder saw how people looked at him and he didn’t like it.

They nearly got caught when Fandral dared to flirt with Loki at a lavish feast, making the younger man blush when he leaned in to whisper all the things he wanted to do to him. Thor, sitting across from Loki managed to hear all of it, because Fandral was too drunk to actually speak quiet enough.

The healer politely declined all of his offerings, even though he would usually be much harsher to a man acting like him. He didn’t want to make a scene, knowing very well of Fandral’s position at the court. Plus, he could see the look on Thor’s face and he knew that the prince is going to avenge him in the sparring ring the next day. Which is exactly what happened. Fandral then returned to the healer’s wing, that Loki sometimes occupied during his day, even though his chambers were next to Thor’s for convenience, with a broken nose.

Thor excused himself when he couldn’t take the look at the two anymore and Loki soon followed, saying he should prepare something in case Thor had too much mead, but he knew better than anyone that the God could take his alcohol well and he caught up with him instead, apologizing.

“I am not angry with you,” the Prince assured him that night. “I am just jealous that he gets to whisper those things to you at the dinner table and I do not.” He grabbed Loki’s hand next, treading their fingers together and he pulled him behind a curtain of an alcove.

“What are you doing?” enquired the healer, but he never got his answer. Thor crushed their lips together, pushing him against the cold wall ferociously.

“We’re going to get caught,” Loki protested when his lips moved to the Jotun’s neck, sucking a spot just above his ruffled collar.

“I don’t care,” Thor breathed out into the cream skin and Loki tried to say something more, but his complaints got lost in a quiet whine, when Thor pressed close to him, rubbing his bulge against Loki’s. Thor started unbuttoning Loki’s lose dark blue velvet trousers on the side, while his mouth didn’t leave Loki’s neck.

Loki expected the Prince to take him roughly against the wall, so he was shocked when Thor dropped to his knees, pulling the blue velvet lower down his gorgeous thighs and took Loki’s hardening shaft into his mouth. He felt him grew when his lips enveloped around the organ and Loki’s hands roamed all around to catch something. He had to bite his tongue to avoid a desperate moan escaping his lips and possibly bringing attention to their public encounter.

He couldn’t help himself but to start bringing his hips against Thor’s skilful mouth, until he could feel himself in the God’s throat. The surprising excitement of knowing that anyone could come in at any time and discover their secret was too arousing to him and before he knew it, he was coming down his throat. He pulled back a little so he wouldn’t choke the prince, but the tip of his pulsing manhood was still on Thor’s tongue so all of his seed ended inside that pretty mouth of his.

Thor swallowed each drop of the liquid more than voluntarily and he stood up, pressing his lips against Loki’s.

“Turn around,” he whispered darkly into Loki’s ear and the healer nearly moaned because of it. He obeyed quickly and he couldn’t help but wince when the cold wall was pressed against his sensitive soft cock. Thor’s large hands glopped the strong and toned cheeks of his backside. Loki had a bum that was glorious enough to win prizes. Thor got on his knees again, bringing his mouth to the opening to coat it with his saliva as much as possible.

“Is there any chance you have something to ease the way?” Thor asked. Even when he was about to take Loki as hard as he could, he still had no intention of hurting the younger man. Loki turned his head back, just slightly, looking at the man.

“No, but I have this.” He showed him his fingers that were suddenly holding a seen through substance that he quickly brought to his opening, pushing two fingers in with ease.

“I didn’t know you can do that,” Thor admitted in wonder.

“I was practicing.” Thor rose to his feet and watched Loki work himself open with amazement.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered into Loki’s ear, pressing his chest to his back and grabbing his wrist to lead the hand faster. Loki let out a whimper that was clearly caused by pleasure though. Loki pulled out his fingers and pushed hips slightly more towards Thor who groaned quietly and grabbed his hard member to bring it to Loki’s opening.

Loki placed his palms on the wall, his back arched and legs as wide apart as his dark blue trousers allowed. He had to bite the back of his wrist to keep himself from moaning. Thor was kissing the back of his neck while granting him a couple of slow thrusts to let the smaller man get used to him, before he started rutting into him ferociously, making Loki’s chest hit the wall almost every time. One of his hands was gripping his hip, while his other hand clasped around Loki’s mouth to keep him silent.

Loki was too lost to notice, but Thor heard the shuffling of someone’s feet just few steps away from them and it only made him go faster, making Loki clench his fists. The healer’s eyes flew open when the two figures behind the curtain spoke up and for a second, he tried to wriggle out of Thor’s grip to pull his trousers back on, but the other man didn’t let him and Loki relaxed as soon as he hit the special place inside him.

His orgasm caught him by surprise, he vaguely realized that he probably ruined his trousers and he knew that his spent painted the wall, but he couldn’t care less when he felt Thor filling him to the brim, before slipping from his body and pulling Loki’s trousers up and buttoning it, before tugging himself back inside his own trousers.

Loki’s palms still rested against the wall and so did his forehead. He realized that the people left. Maybe it was because they learnt what was happening behind the curtain or they just continued down the hall, he just hoped they didn’t know it was him and the prince.      

 

* * *

 

Thor left Loki’s room short after the slander healer brought himself to completion, riding the large man. Too short for either one of their likings, but they did have things to do. Thor was right.

Loki used his day to prepare many healing potions and salves that would help Thor and others around the palace. People learnt to come to him for help if they had something troubling them and he was always more than keen to help. The head of royal healer was weary at first but now she often consulted him. 

Thor usually started his day with some form of exercise before breakfast (and yes, it was often in bed with Loki, because he couldn’t help himself) and then he had to take his place in a council and “learn how to be a good king” as his father often said. Today was not different or at least, not at first.

It was just before lunch when a servant entered the room, announcing he carries a message for the king and since Odin wasn’t present, Thor accepted the letter, reading it quickly. He frowned, not really knowing why. He had a strange feeling about the writing. A six sense perhaps.

“What is it, my prince?” one of the nobles asked, noticing his distress.

“Titan Thanos is asking to visit our kingdom and discuss possibilities regarding trade,” he summarized the letter quickly.

“Isn’t it a good thing?” the same man wondered

“Yes,” Thor replied quickly, hiding his worry.

“Does he say what kind of trade he wishes to discuss?” another Lord required.

“No,” admitted the prince, standing up. “Thank you for today’s meeting, go have some lunch, I need to take this to my father, but I guess we can start preparing for the visit of the Ma-“ Thor stopped himself right before he called Thanos by a name that was given to him by his enemies. Mad Titan. “Titan.” The lords pretended like they didn’t hear his misstep and they bid him farewells before retreating.

Odin wasn’t sure what to expect from the visit, but there was no version of this situation where he could refuse the visit.

“He is known for his interest in slave-trade,” Thor reminded his father with worry. The old man didn’t look at his son, his gaze was fixed sternly at the piece of paper in his hands, completely ignoring the food that had been brought to them. Thor couldn’t find his appetite either. He longed to see Loki to confess the news and maybe enjoy a massage from the man. “His harem is also infamous,” he added when his father stayed silent.

Odin’s eye looked at him quickly, before diverting his attention back down. “If you’re worried that the Mad Titan is going to want to add you to his collection, I can assure you, that you don’t look anything like his usual targets.” Thor noticed a half smile creeping its was on Allfather’s lips. “Plus, he knows you’re the only heir and you can’t leave the kingdom for the prospect of marriage.”

Odin was wrong though. This was not any part of his worries. In fact, it didn’t even cross his mind. There was a person he was worried about though. Loki was exactly his type, that much he knew from all the tales surrounding the cruel man and if he asked for Loki...Loki wouldn’t be in a position to refuse and neither would be Thor. Not to mention that Odin would probably hand him the man willingly just to make sure the rumours about his son and the healer were not to be fulfilled.

The rest of the day draught too slowly and Thor considered injuring himself on purpose in the sparring arena, just to go and see Loki, but he managed to wait until the dinner to see him.

“What is it?” Loki whispered to him, when they greeted each other and sat down.

“The Mad Titan asked to visit Asgard.”

“Why?”

“Trade he says.”

“What kind of trade?” Thor shrugged and Loki frowned. He only heard a little about the man since he was in Asgard and even less when he lived in Jotunheim, but he knew that he was generally a cause of fear and so he feared.

 

* * *

 

 

Only a week went by, before a large spaceship harboured in Asgard and the Allfather went to greet Thanos and his retinue alongside with Thor and Queen Frigga. Loki stayed behind, there was no place for him. He was not a prince in here, but he watched the scene from his window.

The man’s skin was tinted purple, he was bald, dressed in golden armour similar to Odin’s and he was _large._ Huge. Bigger than Thor and taller than him at least by two heads. He was nearly as tall as Frost Giants in his homeland. This realization made him strangely anxious and he instinctively took a step back from the window, so he couldn’t be seen clearly from the outside, but he still had a fine view of the royals greeting themselves. It didn’t take long for them to walk inside and for Loki to go back to bed.

There was a feast. Lavish feast that prostrated the wealth of the realm and offered a subtle warning for the Titan in case his visit wasn’t as friendly as he claimed. In case of invasion, Asgard was more than capable of protecting themselves.

Loki took his place next to Thor as he always did, but he felt more out of place than ever. Queen, noticing his distress, granted him one of her knowing, warming smiles and Loki tried his best to repay it honestly, but he knew he failed.

It was the way the Titan was looking down at him. It was so similar to the way Jotuns used to look at the _poor little runt_. He hated it. And it scared him. He hated that it scared him. Thor looked at Thanos quickly from his meal, than he stole a short glance at Loki and he shifted in his seat so his thigh was now resting next to Loki’s. They were touching and yet, if anyone noticed, it could be easily blamed on the sort proximity of their seats.

“There is many rumours surrounding your son, Odin,” Thanos stated, making the two men, who were secretly touching under the table, flinch.

“Is there?” Odin hummed, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

“Yes. About his power and about his magical hammer. It was forged by dwarfs, wasn’t it?” Thor nodded his head. Mjolnir was set next to his chair, waiting to be called for in case of necessity.

“Yes it was, Titan,” Thor kept his answer short, weary of the man in front of him.

“I had some bussiness with them as well. Interesting creatures and interesting place that forge of theirs.” Thor nodded his head, but didn’t say anything, though he soon hoped he would, because the Titan turned to Loki. “And you, healer,” Thanos addressed him. “I’ve heard a lot of rumours about you as well.” He smirked and Thor could feel Loki flinch next to him.

“Your interest is a high compliment, Titan,” Loki replied diplomatically, wishing the conversation ceased, but the man continued.

“Where did you find a man of such skill?” he asked Thor.

“Loki had made a name for himself on a market. One of my good friends then became Loki’s friend and I couldn’t resist having his talent at home.” Thor was never a good liar, but he carefully picked truthful statements and left out what was not suiting him.

“I see. I would have made the same choice myself,” Titan commented, forcing all blood from Thor’s face.

He heard something more in his voice and he was shaking inside just thinking about it. No. He was surely just overreacting. He had to be. He simply had to be.   

The man had a lot more questions for the secret lovers and they couldn’t wait for the moment when they retire to their chambers. The feast was long and loud, full of music and trained dancers entertaining the guests. Thanos seemed especially fond of sparely dressed curvy women performing belly dancing and when he sat one of them on his lap, specifically picking one with pale skin and brown hair that was considered a rare beauty among Aesir, Thor felt like throwing up. The rumours of his taste were truth.

When the pair finally started making their way to the royal wing, Loki automatically entered Thor’s chambers.

“He was looking at you like if you were a piece of meat!” Thor exclaimed as soon as the door closed and Loki sat down on the edge of his bed, stretching his legs.

“I know,” he mumbled as he started unlacing his shoes, taking them off. Thor was watching him carefully. He knew Loki well enough to know that when he stayed quiet, it was never a good sign.

“I will protect you, you know?”

Loki smiled at this, standing up again. He slipped off a long green brocade vest that was reaching down to his ankles and he threw it over a chair, before he started fiddling with the lacing of his white ruffled shirt. Thor approached him and pulled the laces apart carefully to loosen the shirt.

“I can take care of myself,” Loki reminded his lover as they stood close to each other. Thor murmured something back as he lifted Loki’s shirt over his head and dropped to his knees to release him of his black leather trousers as well. They both realized that the way Thor was undressing Loki wasn’t sexual. It was a whole new level of intimacy. A level that both of them strangely enjoyed.

Loki turned to his lover when he was fully naked and he returned the favour by loosening the shackles of armour that was restraining Thor since Thanos arrived. He massaged Thor’s shoulders before he moved to another part of his clothing and Thor rewarded his kindness with content groaned. His shoulders were tight from stress.

The tunic came off next, revealing the golden muscle. Even when it was night and they just return from dinner, Thor’s abs were prominent and toned, though in a different way than he looked early in the morning when they woke up tangled to each other.

“You could use a massage,” noted Loki while unbuttoning Thor’s trousers and pulling them down.

“I suppose.” The blonde shrugged and wiggled out of his tight trousers with Loki’s help.

“Lay down on bed then. On your belly. I will grab some oil.” The prince nodded his head and obeyed silently while Loki searched for a small jar of coconut oil. He brought it to bed and set it next to Thor’s resting body before he climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. 

“This is a new position for me,” Thor joked, making Loki roll his eyes. He leaned down a bit Thor’s earlobe teasingly.

“Easy there, big guy, or I will burry my cock in you and take you like a little whining girl.” Thor’s eyes widened in shock when he heard those words. They were so unlike Loki, so crude. He didn’t respond, didn’t know how.

Loki placed some oil into his palms, rubbing them together to melt the substance before he brought his hands to his lover’s shoulders and he started working on his hard muscle. Thor would occasionally let out a groan or a moan, encouraging Loki to go harder on certain places.

They didn’t talk, but Loki was humming a tune of a song that Thor was not familiar with. It was strange and nearly whimsical. He closed his eyes, enjoying the touches and sounds. Loki worked systematically on his back. He was moving down his spine as if he was trained to do so.

Thor wiggled when he was working on his lower back, but Loki shushed him and kept keening the muscle. He grasped the rounded globes of his ass, massaging the muscles there and Thor was glad he couldn’t see his face now, because his cheeks were red.

Loki put more oil on his fingers and rubbed them around the skin there, enjoying the way it glistened in the candle light that lit up the room. He let his hand fall between Thor’s legs as if on accident, running his fingers over his balls before he moved over to his thighs and Thor was aching by the time he got to his feet.

“Turn over,” Loki ordered, but Thor hesitated, his manhood was hard and leaking on the sheets under him. The Jotun smirked. “Or do you think I missed something? Should I go back?” Loki ran his slippery fingers up Thor’s calves, back of his knees, his thighs and then he just lightly brushed it over his cheeks. He was kneeling next to Thor now and the view he had was wonderfully. He stuck his fingers into the jar again, coating them with oil and then he placed them to the crevice in the middle of Thor’s magnificent arse.

The prince whined when he circled his fingers around his virgin opening.

“Ah, I see. I really did missed a spot, didn’t I?” He massaged the furled ring of muscle for a bit, before he delved his index finger in, only to the first knuckle. He wiggled it inside, twisting it and turning it the way he knew he enjoyed on himself. Thor grabbed the pillow, shocked by how good the intrusion felt. Loki slowly dove the finger further, moving it slowly and gently, exploring the new territory. He worked until he decided that the God of Thunder is ready for another finger and then he added it without pulling out the first one.

This was a bit more of a challenge to Thor and it took him a while to get used to it, but Loki was patient and he wouldn’t scissor his fingers before he was sure that Thor is ok with where they were at the moment.

When the third finger came in, Thor was sure he could never take more than that. He felt so full and he only just started considering asking Loki to take him, just like he promised all those long minutes ago. Loki took his time though. He had no intention to rush or force Thor into something he didn’t want, wasn’t comfortable with or wasn’t ready for.

“Are you ok? We can stop. We don’t have to do more than this,” Loki said calmingly.

“You always look so lost when I take you. Take me. Make me lost.” Thor turned his head back slightly to look at Loki who smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“I will make you feel good,” he whispered into Thor’s ear. He used his fingers to stretch him some more, before he grabbed his hips and lifted them into the air for a better angle. Thor shuffled around to get himself on his elbows, feeling as Loki pressed himself against him.

“Deep breathes,” he instructed, kissing the back of Thor’s neck while pressing the head of his manhood into him. Thor whimpered, but didn’t say anything to stop him. It felt odd. He had no idea how it felt to have someone inside you and…it really was something. Strange, but nice in the same time.

The stretch didn’t bother him all that much, because he was concentrating on Loki, Loki was his universe at that moment. Loki was everywhere and Loki was everything. Loki, Loki, Loki.

“You’re doing wonderful, my prince. Just tell me when to move, alright? I am not going to move unless you say something.” His lips were next to Thor’s ear, each word quiet, like if he was afraid of ruining the moment with speech.

“Move,” Thor prompted. “Please. Move.” He did. The reversal felt unnatural to him as well. Loki’s only intimate experiences were with Thor and he never topped in those scenarios.

It took Loki a while to get into a rhythm and to find the right angle that would make Thor squirm in pleasure under him. He watched his lover as he fisted the sheets, groaning and moaning.

Loki reached under him to grasp his aching manhood and he flicked his wrist several times to bring Thor over the edge. He wasn’t ready for what came along with Thor’s orgasm. The prince’s muscles tightened around him, locked him inside Thor’s body and it felt too good. He filled Thor the way he always did for him and he collapsed on top of the other man, panting.

They didn’t want to disconnect their bodies.

 

* * *

 

 

Entertaining Thanos was all that was on their to-do list. They all hated it. The giant was bossy and cruel. He treated the servants as animals and he demanded courtesans to keep him company.

Thor met one of the girls just this morning. She was limping, red marks were peaking from a scarf that was covering her neck. The right side of her face was bruised and swollen and it was impossible to miss even though she tried to brush her hair into her face.

The prince stopped her asked her what happened and if the Titan did this to her, but she just started crying and begged him not to speak about it. When he presented the matter to his father, Odin told him to ignore it.

Thor advised Loki to stay inside his chambers as much as possible. He couldn’t bare the way Thanos looked at him, but Loki, though he didn’t want to leave his room either, insisted upon providing medical help to anyone who was hurt by the giant.

 

* * *

 

 

Thanos called Loki to his chambers after breakfast and the healer knew he cannot refuse. He entered the room to see the man standing by the window, looking out at the gardens.

“I was told that you are very educated,” he started without turning around.

“Thank you, Titan,” replied Loki with a small bow.

“I would like you to accompany me to the gardens. You can tell me about what it confides.”

“As you wish, Titan.” Loki tried his best to hide his distress. He wanted to run back to his old cottage or at least into the arms of his lover.

The weather was nice and Loki would usually enjoy such encounter immensely, but now he couldn’t wait to be send back.  

“And this is one of the oldest trees in Asgard, it’s golden apples are famous for their magical healing abilities,” Loki recited to Thanos who was silent for most of their walk. It made Loki even more nervous.

Thanos was terrifying every time he spoke up, but it was even worse when he didn’t speak.

“They are named after Goddes Iodunn,” he continued.

“That’s enough talk about botanic. You have proved your knowledge to me,” Thanos ordered.

“As you wish, Titan.”

“What do you want from life, Loki?” he asked.

“I, Titan?”

“Yes, you’ve heard me,” he groaned, staring at his reflection in one of the golden apples.

“I wish merely to serve my prince and keep him in good health,” he prompted, feeling uneasy.

“Yes. Thor.”

“Yes,” repeated Loki. “Titan,” he added quickly.

“Someone of your intelligence, your knowledge and your…beauty must want more from life that stitching up the foolish princeling?” Loki frowned. He didn’t like this at all.

“I can assure you, Titan, that prince Thor is anything but foolish. I believe he is going to be a great king one day. I am more than happy in my position.” The purple man wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice calling for Loki from the distance.

“Loki, thank Norns you are here! I am in need of your assistance.” Thor was holding his hand over a cut on his shoulder and Loki could see small streams of blood trickling between his fingers. “I am sorry, Titan, but I am afraid I need to steal Loki away from you for a second. As you can see, I got injured in my training and I require stitches.”

“But of course, prince. Thank you for your company, Loki. We shall continue our conversation later.” Thanos nodded his head and starting walking away from them.

The pair rushed to Loki’s chambers and once the door was closed, Loki’s hand swatted Thor’s healthy arm.

“Are you mad? You did this to yourself, didn’t you?” Loki frowned, putting his hands on his hips. Thor sat down on Loki’s bed and sighed out.

“How did you know?”

“I can see the blood on your dagger. Couldn’t you clean it first at least? Let’s just hope Thanos didn’t notice. Why did you do that?” Loki went to grab some alcohol and his stitching supplies.

“I saw you two together and I wanted to get you away from him. Why were you out with him?”

“He called for me. Wanted me to show him the gardens.”

Thor scoffed. “Yeah sure. What else did he want from you?”

“I don’t know,” Loki admitted, ignoring Thor’s jealousy. “He didn’t got to finish.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” stated the prince between a couple of hisses which escaped his lips, because Loki poured alcohol over the wound.

 

* * *

 

 

There was another feast. Thanos required Loki to sit next to him and everyone could practically see the electricity around Thor. It only fed the rumours more.

Thor drank more ale than usual and everyone noticed. Thanos kept whispering something into Loki’s ear who faked laughter as much as possible, but Thor could see he was paler with each word.

Eventually, Thanos did exactly what was the pair afraid of he stood up and order Loki to follow him. Thor jumped to his feet within seconds, his father gripping his wrist with stern expression on his wrinkled face.

“Are you feeling alright, Prince?” Thanos asked. Thor looked at Loki quickly, but when the healer shook his head slightly, he sat back down in defeat.

“Yes, good night, Titan.”

“Good night to you too.”

Loki had unusually large hands. His fingers were probably longer than Thor’s and his lover liked to call them a wonder, but when Thanos grabbed his hand into his, Loki felt like a child. He hated it.

The Titan led him through the Palace as if it was his home and Loki felt like fainting when they reached the door of his chamber.

It looked almost the same as it did in the morning, except for the lavishly embroidered blankets and pillows scattered around the marble floor with bowls of fruit and pitchers of wine. There were four gorgeous women and one suspiciously young man sitting or laying around.

Loki felt his throat getting tighter at the sight.

“Do you require my medical assistance, Titan?” he asked. The group was openly staring at him. Loki knew one of the women, he saw her around the Palace and knew of her qualities and reputation, though he never spoke to her or even knew her name. The rest was unknown to him. She was also the only Aesir person in the room, the rest was of different race, revealing Thanos’s famous preferences.

They were all dressed in sheer fabrics and large plates of gold. Jewellery and piercings were ornamenting their skin and Loki feared he was going to be decorated similarly.

“No. But I do require your assistance. Undress,” Thanos ordered and moved to the middle of the group. He sat down and one of the women handed him a cup of wine. He was staring at Loki who didn’t move an inch.

“I am not comfortable with this situation, Titan, and I would prefer to be excused.”

Thanos frowned at his bravery.

“You will do as I say. I am a Titan. A God. You are mare peasant who got his fortune by screwing the royal heir. I assume Odin noticed too considering how chipper he was when I asked for you. Rejoice, my dear, you are to become a part of my personal harem back at my planet.”

“With all due of respect, Titan. I am not interested in your offer,” Loki said through gritted teeth, making the large man laugh, what caused an echo of laughter from his company.

“Loki, Loki.” He shook his head. “No one cares about your consent. I already paid Allfather for your person and you are going to leave with me once the negotiations are over. Now, undress.” His voice was distinct and it sent shiver straight to Loki’s spine. He took a deep breath in and contemplated his possibilities.

Tonight, he makes him believe in his fidelity, tomorrow he flees. No one could flee like Loki could.

He loosened the straps at the side of his leather tunic with long sleeves and he slid it off his body, trying to look as little attractive as possible. He removed his matching trousers and then the cotton top and breeches that he wore under the leather for comfort. When he was naked, he simply placed his hands in front of his body to cover him. He lifted his head high.  

“Good, isn’t he gorgeous?” Thanos asked the group, earning positive affirmations of his statement. “Come here. Sit down, have some wine.”

Loki listened without a hesitation this time. He came over, sat down on one of the fluffy pillows and accepted a cup of wine that was offered to him.

Thanos leaned back on one of his elbows and openly eyed the naked man. Loki took a sip of his wine and awaited. He wanted to disappear.

They drank for a little while, Thanos spearing few compliments to some, but mostly they were drinking. One of the women brought out a lute and entertained them with it while others danced. Loki stayed seated.

“Tirin,” Thanos called one of the women closer. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded eagerly. She went through a chest of drawers before she came back with long thin needle. Loki’s heart missed a beat at the sight of it.

“You are awfully bare, Loki. No one in my harem is bare. Tirin will enhance your beauty. Don’t be afraid, some find the process more than pleasant, you might be one of them.” Loki shook his head frantically and opened his mouth to protest, but as he did, someone slipped a piece of leather into his mouth.

“Bite down,” a male voice whispered into his ear before the man caught his wrists and bound them behind his back so he couldn’t fight back.

“I think his nipples would be nice, don’t you think, Tirin?”

Another woman came over with pieces of ice and she started rubbing them over Loki’s nipples. This would usually be more than pleasant to the secret Jotun, but now he dreaded it.

“Don’t move,” advised Tirin. “Hold him, Bjorn.” He felt the man grip him tighter as she grabbed the swollen bundle of nerves and brought the needle to it.

Loki’s squealing was shushed by the leather in his mouth as the needle pierced him. A golden ring was slipped through the newly created hole and before Loki could even breath it out, they repeated the process with his other nipple. He could feel his blood running down his chest along with the water from ice that was used on him previously.

“Beautiful,” Thanos commented. “I think he can take a little more. His belly button now? Two rings. We can connect the rings with thin chains.”

Loki started shaking his head again, panting, but no one cared for his consent.

When they were done, he had two rings in his belly and several thin chains connecting them. They didn’t bother to wash the blood of him, but they did remove the leather from his mouth. His cheeks were wet and he just realized he was crying from pain.

He wasn’t sure what happened next, he was offered more wine, but he didn’t take it, because he didn’t want his blood to flow faster. There was more music, more dancing. They tried to involve him, but he wasn’t much of his usual self. They put bangles on his arms and someone braided few beads into his hair.

There was kissing. Someone was kissing him and touching him. It wasn’t Thanos, that much he could tell, but the others seemed to be more than keen on touching him. One of the women knelt before him and tried to suck him, but it was nearly impossible to bring him to full hardness.

He noticed that Thanos was laying between the pillows, his trousers opened and his massive manhood presented to all. Bjorn and Tirin were by his side, both touching his erection and occasionally licking it. It was too big for them to fit into their mouths, but Loki was quite sure Thanos wouldn’t shy from penetration.

He watched as the Titan granted some caresses an even a few kisses to his concubines, but he clearly wanted all the attention to be concentrated on him. He also noticed that the weather outside changed. A storm was raging. His lover was in pain.

“Come here, Loki,” Thanos requested and Loki had no other choice but listen as someone pushed him towards the Titan. “Kneel.”

He did.

“Lick.”

He did.

“Bjorn, prepare him.” Loki noticed that the young man shifted behind Loki and he could feel oil covering his backside soon. He tried to think of Thor, but there was no use. No matter how much Loki told himself that he can disconnect from the situation, he could not.

He used his fingers first, in similar way as Thor did, but it was different. He wasn’t as gentle nor as skilled. It didn’t feel good. It wasn’t much better when he breached him with his cock and started pounding him. Loki could tell that the man, Norns, he was really a boy, had a little experience and he hated every second of it. He was on all four, his tongue running over the head of Thanos’s erection.

He knew that the worse was yet to come.

Thanos grabbed Loki’s neck and made him look up.

“My turn,” he gave him a teethy grin. He felt Bjorn leave his body though neither one of them was finished and one of the girls grabbed Loki’s elbow and twisted his body painfully so his back was now facing Thanos. He shifted into the required position and cried out in pain when Thanos pushed his head on the ground, causing his freshly pierced nipples collapse against the marble. The Titan laughed.

“You’re eager.”

 _No,_ Loki wanted to say. _I am in pain._

He screamed when he felt the tip push inside him. He screamed with every inch that followed. He screamed every time he was pushed back to the ground. He screamed and screamed and eventually he screamed for his lover.

“Thor! No! No! Stop! Thor! Help!” Thanos grabbed his neck again and squeezed more forcefully this time. Loki could no longer scream, but he saw the door burst open as the Prince of Asgard ran to the room.

“Get away from him, you pig!” he shouted. Loki looked at him as he spun his famous hammer before he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

 

When Loki came back to himself, he was still laying on the ground and the sounds around him signified he is in the middle of a battle. He could see the concubines hurdled together in one corner and Thor pointing his hammer to Thanos’s head in the other. Soldiers alongside of Odin rushed to the room to inspect the situation.

“Thor, stop! What is the meaning of this?”

“He raped Loki and I am going to kill him for it,” announced the God of Thunder as if it was the clearest and simplest thing in the world.

“I bought that whore in fair deal. I can do whatever I want with him,” Thanos defended himself. Loki noticed he was bleeding.

He once read that it was practically impossible to make a Titan bleed, but Thor did.

“Rape is illegal in here. And so is slavery. You cannot _buy_ someone,” Thor informed him angrily.

“Thor, let it go. He is just a peasant,” Odin pointed to the man. “You can never have him anyway.”

Thor let his hand fall, he turned his head to Loki who was looking at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“No, he is not,” he nearly whispered. The prince walked over to his hurt lover and scooted him to his arms. He couldn’t bare the sight of Loki covered in blood and bruises and that stupid jewellery. “Loki, darling. I know you are tired. I know you are hurt, but can you turn for me? Can you do that, please?”

Loki looked up as if he was searching for something in Thor’s eyes, he whined his name.

“Yes, I know it’s hard, but please. I need you to turn,” he was stroking Loki’s cheek, smiling at him encouragingly.

“Ok,” Loki murmured and closed his eyes. He rested his head on Thor’s shoulder and he took on his true self. By the gasps that sounded around the room, he succeeded.

“He is Jotun,” Thanos breathed out.

“He is more than that,” a strong female voice stated. Loki gazed towards the sound to see Queen Frigga walking towards him with a blanket to cover him. She touched the cracked crest on his chest that was created of his heritage lines. “He is royal,” she announced. “You’re the lost prince I heard about, aren’t you? There are tales about a Jotun prince who died when he was sent on some kind of a mission. I can see that your fate was much different.”

Loki nodded his head. He was too tired to do anything else.

“He is all mine,” Thor cleared out and cradled the man closer to his chest. “And I love him,” he added quietly.

 

 


End file.
